The Night Shift and Freeze Blade show
by tails267
Summary: Night Shift and Freeze Blade have been given their very own show! Read as they uncover the Skylanders deepest secrets and most hilarious moments by interviewing Skylands biggest heroes. Will Night Shift survive the experience or will Freeze Blade eventually drives him insane? Find out here!
1. All fired up!

**All Skylanders belong to Activision**

**Flower (the camera weasel) belongs to me**

The studio lights flick on to revel two Skylanders, seemingly bickering as the audience watch in amusement.

"I still can't believe I've got to do this! Who's idea was it to pair me with you?" The first,

an undead Skylander with large boxing gloves sat on a dark blue chair with his arms crossed, his back facing his co-host.

"Come on buddy, it could be worse!" The second, a water Skylander with crystals on his head and wrists tried to cheer his partner up, but it was failing miserably.

"Bah! You'll all hear from my lawyer."

"Guys! We've started!" A female weasel called from behind a video camera.

"All right!" The water Skylander flashed an exited smile and turned to face the audience. "Welcome to the Freeze Blade and Night Shift Show! Where we uncover the Skylanders biggest secrets and cause general mayhem and madness."

"That is not what we do!" Night Shift shot the ice cat an annoyed look and turned to face the audience with more dignity than the water Skylander could ever muster.

"Welcome everyone to the Night Shift and Freeze Blade show, join us as we interview Skyland's biggest heroes and learn the secrets behind their success. I, Night Shift, will be your host along with my co-host, Freeze Blade."

"I thought I was the host and you were the co-host!" whined Freeze Blade. Night Shift raised an eyebrow.

"Didn't you read the script?"

"No," he admitted.

The undead Skylander Facepalmed, muttering something about being surrounded by idiots.

"If we can get started now, I would like to welcome our first guest. Ladies, Gentlemen and Freeze Blade, put your paws together for the hottest dragon in Skylands, Spyro!"

To grate applause, Spyro flew into the studio as the song Burn played in the background.

Freeze Blade sniggered, "Did you just call him hot?"

The purple dragon did one lap of the studio, diving down to high five audience members before gracefully landing on a chair opposite the hosts.

"Welcome to the show Spyro, got anything to say to the people watching?" Night Shift asked.

"The only thing I can say is that I'm all fired up!" Spyro posed as many fangirl screams cam from the audience.

"That's great dragon boy, but there is one thing we all want to know," Freeze Blade leaned in, "What kind of relationship do you have with Cynder?"

The studio went silent as everyone's eyes were fixed on Spyro.

"Well..." He began, "We are pretty good friends, I like to hang out with her. I respect how she managed to get over her dark past to become a Skylander, I know I wouldn't want to meet her in battle."

"So... just friends?" Pressed Freeze Blade.

"Yep, just friends."

"Spyro!" A vicious shriek was heard from backstage.

The purple dragon screwed his eye's shut. "Please, not now..."

"What is that? A banshee?" Night Shift looked to Freeze Blade but the ice cat only gave a confused shrug.

"Spyro!" Lightning flashed across the studio as a purple dragoness stomped in.

"You were supposed to meet me at that café three minutes ago, why are you late?!"

"Cynder! I-I'm just doing this show for the fans you know? They ask questions and I answer. I was coming to see you strait after anyway." Spyro nervously tried to calm her down.

"Well then, I have a message for all those fangirls (and maybe fanboys) out there. Spyro is mine! End of Story!" To prove her point the enraged Cynder grabbed Spyro by the horns and dragged him off the sett, kicking and apologizing at the same time.

"This was an entertaining first episode," Freeze Blade clapped, obviously pleased with how the interview had gone.

"Really? Our first guest just got dragged off the stage by a screaming dragoness out for blood." Night Shift shook his head, all he wanted was to get this show done without any bloodshed, it was unlikely that would happen when he had Freeze Blade as a co-host and crazy dragons as guests.

"Come on, don't tell me you didn't enjoy it you old fox!" The water Skylander gave him a playful punch on the shoulder.

"Who are you calling an old fox?"

"Guys stop! It's time to end the episode," Flower waved from behind the camera, something had to be done before the Skylanders started to kick the spit out of each other.

"Right. right." Night Shift regained his position and turned to the audience.

"That is all for this episode but if you have a question or if there is a certain Skylander you want us to interview, let us know in a review or PM."

"We'll try to do them all, even if you question is utterly ridiculous, like the size of Night Shift's gloves!"

"See you all next time and, wait... what did you say about my gloves crystal face?"

"How ridiculously huge they are compared to the rest of you."

"You..."

Flower jumped in front of the camera as various fighting sounds were heard from behind her. "Sorry kids, but this is too violent to watch. Tune in next time when Freeze Blade returns from the hospital. See ya!"

The camera was switched off and faded to black.

**If you like it or want to ask a question then please review.**


	2. Chemistry

Freeze Blade strode into the studio, beat boxing and moon walking (or should that be moon skating?) over to his seat.

"Hey all you people out there, welcome to the Freeze Blade and Night Shift show. We'll have today's guest on in a moment but we gotta wait for Night Shift first."

To pass the time Freeze Blade hummed the caramel dansen while tapping on the coffee table in front of him.

"I thought I told you to wait until I got back to start the show," Night Shift rushed in and took his seat next to Freeze Blade.

"But you're such a slow slug! They were all getting inpatient, so I did the intro."

Night Shift settled in his chair and turned to the audience, "Welcome to the Night Shift and Freeze Blade show. We have an interesting show today with an interview with Skylands finest alchemist."

"I already introduced us if you don't know," Freeze Blade interrupted.

"Knowing you it wasn't by the script."

"I never go by the script."

"Duly noted." The undead Skylander rolled his eyes.

A crash and a "Whoops, sorry!" were heard backstage.

"What in Eon's name was that?" exclaimed Night Shift.

"I think our little guest just arrived." To prove the ice cat's point a blue gremlin came into the studio to the song DNA.

"Welcome Pop Fizz, we're glad you could make it," Freeze Blade bumped fists with him.

"Yeah, real glad. There better not be any damage back stage!" Growled Night Shift, earning a jab in the ribs from Freeze Blade.

"Don't mind Mr cranky paws here, is there anything you want to say before we start the interview?"

Pop Fizz downed a potion and jumped up on his chair. "I'm just so pumped to be here! No one has ever wanted me one their show before."

"Stop sloshing that stuff around! You're gonna stain the carpet."

Pop Fizz got down off the chair and gave Night Shift an innocent look.

"We better start before Night Shift blows a gasket," Freeze Blade grinned. "First question for ya Pop, what flavour is your potion or 'soda' as you call it?"

"They're all different flavours, depending on what kind of mood I'm in." He held up a purple potion to the audience. "This one's cherry, my favourites include cola, blueberry and liquorish."

"Liquorish?"

"You've never tried liquorish soda? Boy, are you missing out."

"Next question," Freeze Blade moved on. "Are there any other effects these potions have on you other than turning you into a crazy beast thing?"

"Well.." Pop Fizz awkwardly averted his eyes, "Since I drink so much of it all the time it makes me, you know, quite often."

"No, I don't know. Please share."

"It's kinda embarrassing...I don't like to talk about it."

"Even better!"

"If you really want to know..."

"I do!"

"For goodness sake Freeze Blade! He's trying to say that the potion makes him need to use the bathroom a lot." Night Shift lost his patience (if he had any to begin with).

"All right, last questions. Pop Fizz, are you aware of all the fangirls that you have?"

The alchemist looked at the many cheering fangirls in the audience.

"Yes, it's great to know that many people like me."

"So, have you got that 'chemistry' with anyone in your life, if you know what I mean?"

"Eh?" Pop Fizz raised an eyebrow.

"You know..." Freeze Blade wolf whistled to get his point across. Pop Fizz got it and looked startled.

"O-of course not, w-what would make you think that?"

"Dude, your face is going bright red," Freeze Blade cast a sly look over the audience, "And there's a certain camera weasel who's also looking a little flustered down there."

Flower tried to sink behind the camera as everyone turned to face her.

"Watch it Freezey! Might I remind you that I was the one who signed your hospital bills last episode?"

"Pop Fizz likes someone!" The ice cat teased. "And so does Flower!"

"Haven't you embarrassed him enough already? So what if he likes... Someone." The weasel calmly sat back down behind her camera.

"On that note this episode is at an end, thank you for your time Pop Fizz, try not to spill any potion on your way out." Night Shift brought the show to a close.

"Yeah, thanks for the public humiliation."

"That's what we're here for!" Freeze Blade flashed a slightly idiotic smile.

"And there you have it," Flower popped up in front of the camera, "The end of another episode of the Night Shift and Freeze Blade show, keep a look out for the next episode coming soon." The camera was turned off but the sound still remained.

"Pop Fizz and Flower sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"Hey Fizz, why don't we give Freezey here a little taste of liquorish potion."

"Yeah, I like that idea."

"Um... guys?"

(Various sounds of smashing potion bottles and exploding lychee fruit)

**I can't take this chapter seriously XD**

**Night Shift: Can you take any chapter seriously?**

**Me: Night Shift! Stop breaking the fourth wall! (Slaps him with a salmon)**

**Freeze Blade: A salmon?**

**Me: I have my reasons.**

**Remember to review if you have a question for a skylander.**


	3. I'm Sunburn and I know it!

**Just to clear up the Pop Fizz/Flower thing from last chapter, they aren't together and I don't ship them as a couple, they're just really good friends. Pop Fizz was kinda shocked by the question and felt embarrassed about answering it in front of her. Anyway...new episode time!**

Night Shift sat on his chair in the studio, impatiently waiting for Freeze Blade to join him.

"And he thought I was slow..."

"I'm here but I'm not coming out, I'll have to do the interview from here." Freeze Blade's voice came from side of the sett.

"That's stupid, why not?"

"You know why!"

"I personally thought what Flower did to you was much worse than what the alchemist did."

"You weren't the one getting attacked!"

"Whatever, just come out. I promise we won't laugh at you...much."

Reluctantly, Freeze Blade stepped across the studio to his seat, shooting Night Shift a look.

"Don't you say a word." It was easy to see why the ice cat was annoyed, his normal grey skin (or fur?) was a couple of shades lighter, his voice a bit higher and he had unnaturally long eyelashes for his gender.

"Thanks to Pop Fizz Freeze Blade is now a female for the rest of this episode, or until the potion wears off, feel free to make fun of him."

"Some friend you are," the female Freeze Blade huffed.

"Who said we were friends in the first place?" Night Shift replied.

There was a frosty silence between them for a few minutes, only interrupted by an uncertain whisper from backstage.

"Can I come on yet?"

"You can as soon as you're introduced." Night Shift turned to the audience, "For today's guest we have the fiery phoenix Sunburn!"

To the song 'I'm sexy and I know it' Sunburn strutted across the stage and took the spare seat opposite the hosts.

"Seriously? Who's in charge of the theme music?" Night Shift looked up at one of the large speakers as if the answer lay there.

"I personally thought it was very fitting, wouldn't you agree?" Sunburn flashed a flirty smile to the audience who went mad for the phoenix dragon.

"Okay...questions!" Freeze Blade turned his attention to Sunburn. "What's it like being the only phoenix/dragon cross in Skylands?"

"It's great! I certainly turn heads when I walk in through the door, I mean, who else has burning feathers and can teleport? No one I know." Out of nowhere the hybrid brought out a hand held mirror and began to stare into it while preening his head feathers.

"We all know that that your battle cry is 'roast and toast,' is there anything else other than toasting enemies that your flaming breath is useful for?"

Sunburn appeared to not hear the water Skylander since he was too engrossed in his reflection.

"Um, Sunburn?" Freeze Blade coughed to get his attention.

The vain phoenix looked up, "Sorry, did you say something?"

Night Shift rolled his eyes "Yes, is there anything else your fiery breath is useful for other than torching enemies?"

"Why yes!" His eyes lit up. "I normally use it to toast marshmallows and other candy, you can't beat the taste of molten starburst."

"Sweet, I may have to try that some time."

"Are there many more questions? I got a pedicure at three." Sunburn absently examined his claws.

"Only one. We know you're a hit with the Skylandies, are there any that you are particularly close to?"

"Ain't nobody got time for that! I'm one of the hottest Skylanders around, why love one when you can love the many?"

"All right, here's a message for all you Sunburn lovers out there, watch out! He's a bad bird..."

"A phoenix is not a bird!" Sunburn snapped, obviously offended by Freeze Blade's comment.

"You have wings and a beak, that's close enough."

"Thank you for you time Sunburn, don't you have a nail appointment to get to?" Night Shift decided to finish the episode before Freeze Blade provoked the fire Skylander.

"There's one last thing I need to say." Sunburn hopped off his seat. "Hit it!"

The song I'm sexy and I know it came back on as Sunburn danced across the studio.

_Yeah...Yeah..._

_When I teleport on by, Skyladies be looking like damn he's fly_

_I really bring the heat, walking on the street with my new upgrade, yeah_

_This is how I roll, Flamethrower breath outta control_

_It's real fool with the big troll_

_They like Spyro, roast at the club, yeah_

_Girl look at that fire!_

_Girl look at that fire!_

_Girl look at that fire!_

_I fight chompies _

_Girl look at that fire!_

_Girl look at that fire!_

_Girl look at that fire!_

_I fight chompies_

_When I walk in Skylands, yeah, this is what I see, okay_

_Everybody stops and they staring at me_

_I got awesome stats and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it_

_I'm __sunburn__ and I know it!_

"Hell yeah!" Freeze Blade joined in with him while Night Shift and Flower stood there with WTF? faces.

"My eyes! It burns my eyes!" Fire Kracken randomly tore across the studio screaming.

"Someone please put a stop to this before we all die of nosebleeds!" Flower shouted over the music.

"Fine, I will. Might want to turn the camera off though, this could get heated."

"Sure," The weasel appeared in front of the lens, paw over the power button.

"See you all next time, maybe we can go an episode without Freeze Blade getting hurt."

"I doubt that!" Night Shift called as groans of pain come from Freeze Blade and Sunburn.

"I better call the medic, Flashwing!"

The camera was switched off as the medic appeared to heal the pummelled Skylanders.

**Thanks to everyone who's reviewed, I'll start your requests next chapter.**


	4. Fire everywhere!

"Wooo, I'm not a girl any more!" Freeze Blade excitedly skated across the studio to take his place next to Night Shift.

"About time too. If you're irritating as a male you're triple irritating as a female."

"Yeah, but it was fun flirting with Spy Rise."

"I'm not even going to respond to that." The undead Skylander had a rather disgusted look on his face. "Why don't you introduce the show today?"

"Really? Awesome!" Freeze punched the air. "Today on the Freeze Blade and Night Shift show we have an interview with another hot headed fire Skylander."

"Oh joy."

"You really are Mr Brightside ain't you?"

"I'm stuck with you, there is no bright side!"

"Tsk, tsk," the ice Skylander smirked. "Everyone welcome Flameslinger to the show!"

To the song 'Hot right now' the pyro archer came in and sat on the spare seat, carefully putting his bow down next to him.

"Hey Flameslinger, it's great to have you on the show today," Freeze put his hand up for a high five only to be blanked by the fire elf. "C'mon man, don't leave me hanging!"

"Freeze Blade," Night Shift gave him a poke (it was more of a light punch, but you know what I mean) on the shoulder. "He's wearing a blindfold."

"So?"

"He can't see you."

"Oh yeah...that brings us on to our first question flame, how do you manage to shoot when you wear a blind fold all the time?"

"Basic instinct," Flameslinger took out one of his arrows and examined it. "You don't need sight when you've got your other senses. Where I come from they use sheep dung to mark the bullseye on targets, it's not hard to shoot them."

"I can see where you're coming from there, sheep dung is nasty." Freeze Blade pulled a face. "This next one isn't really a question, but could you give us a demonstration of your sick skills?"

"If you insist." Without really thinking and before anyone could stop him the fire skylander let three arrows go at once, sending them flying across the studio in different directions.

Amazingly no one was hit. One arrow hit the ceiling, one set Night Shift's chair on fire while the other landed next to the camera, slightly singeing Flower's tail.

"Somebody do something before we all go up in flames!" Night Shift was heard over the sound of the panicking audience.

"And do it quick! I'm like, melting here!"

(One hour and ten water Skylanders later)

"And we're back! That was a pretty epic display." Freeze Blade, Night Shift, Flameslinger and everyone else were back in their places, the fire damage in the studio repaired.

"You weren't the one who had to deal with Wash Buckler," Night Shift huffed and crossed his arms.

"We interrupted his favourite movie didn't we? The little mermaid I believe," Freeze Blade sniggered.

"We have one more question for you Flame, this one has been requested." Night Shift turned his attention to Flameslinger.

"What do you think of Stealth Elf?"

"Hey! Asking the romance questions is my job!"

Flame seemed to think about it for a minute, "I guess it could be said that I...really do like her, I've never met an elf like her before."

"OMG REALLY?!" Stealth Elf appeared in the middle of the studio and grabbed Flameslinger in an aggressive hug.

"Stealth Elf? Where the hell did you come from?!" The fire elf managed to say as he struggled in her grasp.

"I'm a ninja, I'm everywhere." She looked Flameslinger in the eye (Well, where his eyes are) "Did you really mean what you said?"

"Of course I did, you are unlike anyone else I have ever met." They leaned in towards each other.

"Hey, If your gonna start making out then please get a room!" Leave it to Freeze Blade to ruin the moment. They looked at each other and made a silent agreement. Flameslinger picked Stealth Elf up and left the studio, leaving a trail of burning red Flames.

"Not again!"

The camera blanked out as the studio was engulfed by the blaze.

**Sorry that this chapter was kind of lame and short, I couldn't think of very good questions for Flameslinger. Reviews! For the first time ever I'm going to respond to them (Since I barely ever get them on any of my other stories) Here we go:**

**Technow: Thanks for the encouragement and reviews, I know chapter three was stupid XD**

**Zenet: Here's Flameslinger! I hope I did okay with this...**

**Life Strong: Spy Rise looks like a cool character, I don't know much about him but I'll do some research and put him in chapter 5 or 6.**

**Robo kid: I'm glad you like the Pop Fizz chapter, he's one of my favourites too! Slobber Tooth will most likely be in chapter 7 or 8.**

**Lily Windwave: We've got some Flameslinger here, I'll put Stealth Elf, Chill, Jet-Vac and Hoot Loop in soon.**

**Guest: I had that idea too XD We'll have to see what happens when he comes on.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	5. It's not classified

Whirlwind twirled onto the sett in a pink tutu and proceeded to dance around the studio.

"Today on the Whirlwind show, we've got a lovely line up of cute and sweet things for you!"

"Whirlwind!" Night Shift came in, Freeze Blade right behind him. "It's not your episode today, get out!"

"But..." A hook came from the side of the studio and pulled her away.

"When will you all get into your thick heads that this is my show?" Night Shift sat down in his regular chair. "And where's our camera weasel? The show has started."

"I heard her say something about a can of monster energy and a sugar rush," Freeze Blade looked slightly uncertain. "Maybe it's a good thing she's not here."

Night Shift nodded, for once completely agreeing with the ice cat. "Yes, but we still need someone to film."

"I'll do it! I'll do it! I'll do it!" A small orange gremlin bounced in and took up residence behind the camera, swinging it around like a machine gun.

"Er, Trigg? The point of manning the camera is to keep it still and on us," Freeze Blade offered helpfully.

"Keep it still... Keep it on you... Okay!"

"Are we finally ready to start the show?" Night Shift spoke in a bored tone.

"Yes!" Freeze Blade perked up, "Today on the show we got the cool secret agent guy Spy Rise!" In a lower voice he added, "But not quite as cool as me."

"That ego will get you in trouble one day, you know that don't you?"

The Skylander only gave a cocky shrug.

"Please welcome Spy Rise to the show!"

To great applause and to the James bond theme tune, the tech Skylander entered the studio.

"Salutations Night Shift, it's nice to hang out with a mature swapper for once."

"Heeey Spy!" Freeze Blade gave him a deranged smile. Spy's mood instantly darkened.

"Oh, you're here too?"

"It wouldn't be the show without me."

"Yes, it's good to have you Spy Rise." Night Shift addressed the spider-like robot, "Our first question today is what do you think of the other tech Skylanders?"

"And you can't answer with 'it's classified'."

Spy Rise closed his eyes and thought for a moment. "I don't really trust all of them, but they are my allies in battle and I respect them. Drobot is easy to get along with but normally keeps to himself, Drill Sergeant is very obedient and does whatever I tell him, I tend to stay away from Boomer since he's so unpredictable, Trigger Happy is a crazy nut and I guess Sprocket is okay."

"oooooo, Sprocket..." Freeze Blade mocked, receiving a glare from Spy.

"Next question."

Night Shift cleared his voice. "Is it possible for you to 'spin webs' like a real spider?"

"What kind of a question is that?" The Skylander looked slightly disturbed and confused at the same time. "No, I can not! I don't see no need to, I mean, it's not like I've tried."

"You so have!" The ice cat accused. "I can see that guilty look in your eye."

"Shut up!" Spy looked at the floor in shame.

"Last question," Spy did not like the look Freeze Blade had when he said this. "Is there anyone who you like, I mean really like?"

Spy facepalmed. "No, at least not in_ that _way."

"Liar! I've seen you hanging around with Sprocket, much more than you need to." Freeze Blade nudged him on the shoulder with his elbow, "You two got it going on!"

"Shut up Freeze Blade!"

"You like her! You like her!"

"Freeze Blade, I would seriously shut up now." Night Shift could sense the growing anger in the robot, ready to be released at the unfortunate ice cat.

"You like her! You like her!"

"That's it!" Spy Rise launched himself at Freeze Blade, sending them both crashing to the floor as the Tech Skylander continued to attack the other, who was still laughing and yelling "You like her! You like her!" at the top of his voice.

Night Shift let out an exaggerated sigh and shook his head, "He'll never learn..."

A crash sounded from somewhere and a hyper active weasel bounded into the studio getting chased by Pop Fizz.

"Give me back those Monsters you!"

To add to the confusion Trigger Happy decided this would be a good time to set both gun a'blazing, sending gold coins flying around the studio in all directions while giggling like a maniac.

"You're all mad! Completely mad!" Night Shift had had enough with all the mayhem and stomped away, leaving the audience to watch the amusing scene unfold.

**Wow, Freeze Blade really messed up in this chapter XD**

**Life Strong: Here's the Spy Rise chapter, he was fun to write :)**

**Gallant Blade: Thanks for the review, I'll put Bash in a later chapter.**

**Magic Honor: Yes, I wonder who would start the fight first XD There's a bit of Trigger Happy here but he'll have his own chapter eventually.**

**Zanet: I'm glad you liked the Flameslinger chapter, there's a bit of ****Whirlwind**** here but like Trigger Happy she'll get her own chapter (maybe sooner than we think) ****a****nd yes, there will be an episode where the hosts interview each other.**

**Stargazer 559: As long as people keep reading and I still have ideas I'll keep writing, Thanks for the review :3**

**Seraph of Enigma: Wow, thanks for the super long review! ****I'll get your request done soon.**

**Thanks for reading guys, ****catch you next time! (Hopefully Freeze Blade has recovered and Flower has finished her sugar rush)**


	6. Hashtags

**Warning! This chapter contains lots of very annoying hashtags.**

The studio lights were turned on as useral, Night Shift was on his normal chair while Freeze Blade typed intensely on a dark purple I-phone. Flower poked her head above the camera to get Night Shift's attention to start the episode, he noticed and turned to the audience.

"Greetings Skylander fans, welcome to another episode of the Night Shift and Freeze Blade show, brought to you by us." He gestured to himself and Freeze Blade, who was still engrossed on what was on his phone.

"Freeze Blade, what are you doing?" The ice cat barely looked up.

"Tweeting."

Night Shift looked at him blankly but was not ready to admit that he had no idea what 'tweeting' meant.

"Well put that thing away, the show has started."

Freeze Blade pretty much ignored him and looked triumphantly up at the audience.

"Guess who's got three thousand followers on twitter!"

Night Shift rolled his eyes, still not really sure what his co-host was going on about.

"How did you get so many?"

"Haven't you seen what's trending on there? #NightShiftandFreezeBladeshow #Skylanderssecrets #FreezeBladeisawesome"

"You made that last one up." The undead Skylander crossed his arms. "Would you now be so kind as to introduce our guest."

"Did not." Freeze Blade huffed and placed his mobile device on the coffee table. "Everybody put your paws together for Whirlwind!"

At the call of her name the unicorn/dragon cross swooped into the studio as the song 'Let the sun shine' played in the background.

"Hey guys! What's up?" She asked in her excitable, peppy voice once she had sat down.

"Not much, Freeze Blade just won't stop yapping on about all this 'twitter' business."

"Oh my Eon I love twitter!" At once the hybrid whipped out a light blue I-phone with rainbows across the back. Freeze Blade stared at it in slight awe.

"No way! You've got the I-phone 5s? I've only got the 4."

"That's nothing, I've already got a 6s pre ordered."

Night Shift watched in confusion as the two gossiped like school girls about things called 'facebook' and 'hashtags'.

"Would someone please explain to me what the skulls these two are talking about?"

Freeze Blade and Whirlwind giggled.

"#NightShiftissooldschool"

That brought on more laughter, this time from the audience (making a certain Skylander even less impressed with the situation)

"Are you quite done? We need to start the interview some time this year."

Freeze Blade sniggered to himself. "All right, I'm done." He turned back to Whirlwind, slightly more serious than before.

"So Whirlwind, what's it like being a Dragon that can shot rainbows?"

"It's amazing! Rainbows are so pretty and colourful and spread cheer all around, I hate seeing sad people, if I see one all I gotta do is shoot them with rainbows and poof! Happiness is everywhere you look!"

"We get it!" Night Shift cut her off, unable to bear any more sweet speak.

"Has there ever been a time where you've been stuck in darkness, literally or metaphorically, and given up hope."

"Well...there was this one time when the apple store had this huge queue and I really wanted this rainbow phone charger." Her expression darkened. "I was waiting for a whole hour! By forty minutes I had completely given up the hope of getting to the candy store before it closed."

"Okay..." Night Shift really did not know what else to say to the dragon cross.

"Last question! We all know what that means," Freeze Blade winked at the audience. "Whirlwind, what is your opinion of Drobot?"

"Drobot?" She sounded more curious than anything. "He's a good friend, I like hanging out with him as much as anyone. Why did you ask me about him?"

"I thought he was the one you were close to. If not Drobot, who do you really like?"

A dreamy look came into her eye and she sighed. "Sunburn, he's so cool and cute, I'd love to be something with him..."

"Hold it right there!" All eyes looked to the side of the studio where an angry griffin stood, feathers bristling. "Sunburn is mine!"

Whirlwind regarded the griffin with no more than a sniff. "Really? When was the last time he asked you on a date?"

"When was the last time he asked you?"

Whirlwind narrowed her eyes. It was on.

"Oh yeah? He took me to the candy store last week for your information."

"Only to buy lollipops for my precious babies, he brought them to us as soon as he dumped you off."

"Those rats with wings? Please, he was probably pitying you!"

"Don't you talk about my little angles like that!"

In a rage Sonic Boom hurled herself at Whirlwind, pushing the hybrid off her chair as they continued to attack and throw abuse at each other each other.

"Maggot feathers!"

"Snake heart!"

"I resent that!" Rattle Shake called from somewhere backstage.

Meanwhile Freeze Blade and Night Shift watched the females fight, Freeze Blade finding it incredibly entertaining, for once he didn't actually start the fight.

"I got five bucks on Whirlwind!"

"You are unbelievable."

"What can I say? #FreezeBladeisawesome"

"#FreezeBladeisanidiot"

Sunburn chose this moment to casually walk in, Scratch at his side.

"Ladies, please!" Whirlwind and Sonic Boom stopped mid brawl. "I'm sorry to say this but I'm not with ether of you. Me and Scratch are going out."

"What?!" Both scrambled up off the floor to stare menacingly at the masked sphinx.

"Yes, haven't you heard what's trending on twitter? #SunandScratch4ever."

"Never! #WhirlyandSunnyrules!"

"I can do hashtags too! #Sonicandsunlove!"

"#Sunburnissogonnagetit"

"You're not helping, Freeze Blade."

Scratch put an uneasy paw over Sunburn's. "I think it's time we left."

"Yes. Yes it is." They backed away slowly, only for Whirl and Sonic to rush fullword and bowl both of them over as the battle began again.

"Now trending on twitter, #WhirlandSonicarebosses #Sunburngetsowned #Scratchisatart #FreezeBladeisawesome #NightShiftlovesMileyCyrus!" Freeze Blade was obvious to the damage being done to the studio and was having the time of his life, Night Shift not so much.

"Two things about that last hashtag,1. It's completely irreverent 2.I do not! Flower, help me out here!"

"#Sugarrushesarefun!"

Night Shift groaned. "#Ihatehashtags!"

**Night Shift finally learns to use hashtags ^^ **

**Just to clarify, I don't support SunburnxScratch, they're just like that to fit in with the story (personally I prefer SunburnxWhirlwind, sorry Sonic Boom!) **

**Reviews: **

**Life Strong: No problem, Spy Rise is a fun character to write.**

**Technow: Yes, we're going to get the bad guys on here at some point.**

**Zenet: Those are some cool song suggestions, I think I'll use that for Flashwing but I've already got plans for Trigger Happy (and Gangnam style...) They will interview the other characters from the games like Flynn and Cali too.**

**Magic Honor: Nice suggestions, I'll get them on here soon.**

**This chapter would of came a bit sooner but...I finally got Swap Force! It's defiantly the best game so far, every thing is amazing! The graphics, the story, the characters, everything! These are pretty much mine and my cousin's reactions as we played it:**

**Me: Ohmygod! Ohmygod! Ohmygod! This is so cool!**

**My cousin: This is awefsome! (He's only five)**

**So far the swapable ones I've got are Wash Buckler, Blast Zone and Fire Kracken while my cousin lets me 'borrow' his Night Shift. Hopefully I can find Freeze Blade soon :3**

**From now on I'm going to start giving hints about who's coming on next chapter, we'll start with an easy one: This character is part of the earth element, new to Swap Force and has been requested a couple of times.**

**Thanks for reading! #NightShiftandFreezeBladeareawesome**


	7. Don't eat the table

The camera flicked on, showing Night Shift reading the 'Sky high' morning news paper while Freeze Blade looked at something on his phone.

"You know, I still remember when classic rock was all the rage, none of this dancey pop nonsense." Night Shift sighed as he turned the page.

"Uh-hu." As useral, Freeze Blade didn't look up.

"Um, guys? We're rolling."

"What?" Night Shift looked round and peered at the flashing red light on the end of the camera. Muttering something he slowly folded the paper and placed it on the coffee table. "Seriously, these days it's all rush rush with you kids, no time to enjoy the simple things."

"Yeah."

"Freeze Blade, put that away now, it's time for the show."

"In a sec."

"Freeze Blade! What are you looking at anyway?" Night Shift looked over the ice cat's shoulder and raised an eyebrow. "How to twerk?"

"Gah!" He push Night Shift away and hid the phone, his cheeks turning scarlet. "You did not just see that."

"Okay..." Night Shift decided to let it go and addressed the many watchers. "Welcome to a new episode of our show, which is apparently trending on some social network. We've got a much awaited guest here today plus a special message for one of our crew." He turned to Freeze Blade. "Would you do the honers?"

In reply his co-host pulled out a confetti gun, holding it up for everyone to see. "We'd like to wish our camera an epic happy birthday, hope you have an awesome day Flower!" With a loud BANG he pulled the trigger and sent brightly coloured paper strips raining down upon the unsuspecting audience.

"Thanks everyone," Flower looked round the studio as confetti landed on the camera, "There's some cake backstage for you after the show."

"Sweet!" Freeze Blade (and secretly Night Shift) were already looking fullword for the show to finish.

"Let's get our guest on then, everybody welcome Slobber Tooth to the studio!" To righteous applause and the song 'walk the dinosaur' a large dinosaur-like creature thundered in and parked on the guest chair, squashing it into a pile of springs and material.

"Sorry about that fellas." He gave them a sheepish smile that Freeze Blade shrugged off.

"No problem, I didn't like the colour anyway."

"So Slobber Tooth, for our first question we want to know-" Night Shift was cut short as Slobber Tooth lunged forward and took a large chunk out of the coffee table.

"Hey! Stop that!" Night Shift scowled at the earth skylander as swallowed pieces of oak furniture.

"Eer, sorry."

"Um..." Freeze Blade stared nervously at the large bite mark taken out of the table. He continued slightly cautiously. "As Shifty was saying, we want to know what is your favourite enemy to chomp down on?"

"Don't call me Shifty."

Slobber Tooth took another bite out of the coffee table. "I guess it would have to be greebles, the evilized ones. Taste just like chicken."

There were strangled gasps from somewhere in the audience.

"How can he say that?!" Free Ranger spluttered to an equally shocked Jet Vac.

"I'm glad I'm not a greeble." Freeze Blade's gaze once again travelled over the ever shrinking table. "Next question, is their anything you wouldn't eat?"

"Hmmm," He paused from his crunching to place a claw on his chin. "Hugo's sheep hoof soup, only someone with a death wish would eat that."

"I heard that!" An indignant Hugo called from the audience. More quietly, to the gillman sitting next to him he asked, "Is it really that bad?"

"I know what you mean, that mabu can't cook to save his life." Freeze Blade nodded to show he agreed with the prehistoric Skylander.

"One more question," Night Shift looked at Slobber Tooth as he ate the last bit of table (news paper and all), irritation sparking in his eyes. "What is your favourite film? Hold on, that wasn't in the original script." Night Shift pulled out a script hidden under his chair and scanned his lines, coming to rest on question three. 'What sort of dinosaur are you?' was crossed out and replaced with 'What is your favourite film'.

"Is this your doing?" His eyes narrowed with suspicion at Freeze Blade.

"Maybe..." The ice cat's guilty grin gave him away. "Can you really blame me, that last question is a snore fest."

"Forget it." In desperation he tossed the script over his shoulder. "Slobber Tooth, what is your favourite film?"

"That's easy," Slobber Tooth paused from picking his teeth with a scrap of table leg. "Jurassic Park or Ice age 3, they both have huge killer dinosaurs in them!"

"I love ice age too!" Freeze Blade squeaked with the enthusiasm of a fangirl. "That squirrel thing is hilarious."

Night Shift let them chat a bit about the finer points of animated dino films before gently urging Slobber Tooth out of the studio.

"Thank you for your time and for not pummelling Freeze Blade like all other guests do." He shot the co-host a look that said 'do not blow it!' as he said this. "Maybe we could get you on here again some time."

"That would be great! But bring more coffee tables next time." With one last wave at the camera, Slobber Tooth lumbered out of the studio to backstage.

Night Shift's gaze trailed after him. "I don't believe it."

Freeze Blade looked confused. "Believe what?"

"You went one whole episode without asking a romance question."

"Oh yeah..." A crafty smile spread across his lips. "That's because I'm going to ask _you!" _He placed a slick furred arm around Night Shift's shoulders. "So tell me buddy, who have you got the eye for?"

Night Shift shrugged him off. "There is no one I am interested in."

"Yes there is!"

"Is not!"

"You're totally blushing on the inside!"

"Shut up."

"Denial."

"Hey guys!" Slobber Tooth appeared, licking his scaly lips at the side of the studio. "I'd just like to say thanks for the cake back there, it was delicious." With that he turned and left again.

"The...cake..." Freeze Blade and Night Shift shared aghast expressions.

"Truce."

"Truce."

They left the studio in a blur of ice and mist and let's just say, Slobber Tooth didn't know what hit him.

**Oooo, who does Night Shift like? XD This is for everyone who requested Slobber Tooth (Don't worry, after Night Shift and Freeze Blade were done with him Whirlwind came round and revived him with one of her rainbows)**

**Technow: Thanks for the information on Scratch, I'll go back and change it.**

**Zenet: Could you tell me the other songs please? There's going to be a special music episode and they may be useful.**

**Life Strong: That's why we all love Freeze Blade XD**

**Gallant Blade: Thanks for the support, Smolderdash and Star Strike will be on here at some point.**

**Awesome: That's an interesting question, I've got to get Slam Bam on here so we can find out!**

**Air Spirit: I'm glad you like it, we'll get a giant on here at some point (Though I wonder how one would fit in the studio...)**

**I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up since I'm trying to write a one-shot and it's taking up a lot of my writing time.**

**Freeze Blade: A one-shot about an extremely handsome ice cat.**

**Me: Hush you! Don't spoil it for them.**

**Freeze Blade: And it's also about the frightfully awesome-**

**Me: Zip it! (stuffs marshmallows into his mouth)**

**Freeze Blade: Hhssshhtqqqaggfffeezxzzxzblllazzeifffawfffsomme (#FreezeBladeisawesome)**

**Night Shift: And I though we would go one episode without a hashtag.**

**Coming next chapter: Thissss issss one sssslippery sssswapper.**


	8. Do the Harlem Shake!

**You all guessed correct! It was Rattle Shake.**

Night Shift and Freeze Blade sat in the studio opposite each other, playing cards strewn across the coffee table,

"Damn it! Lost again." Night Shift slapped his cards down on the table in defeat. "How do you keep winning?" He eyed his co-host with suspension.

"Oh, you know, I've been practising with a friend." Freeze Blade answered with the smirk that rarely left his features. "He sure knows his stuff."

The undead Skylander looked unimpressed, idly turning a card over. "Is it time to start the episode yet?"

"Actually, it started five minutes ago!" Flower called in annoyance from behind the camera. "We've not got much camera time today, so hurry it up!"

"Fine." Night Shift's voice pricked with irritation. "Please welcome Rattle Shake to the show."

To the song 'Cotton eye Joe' a hat wearing snake slithered in, venom gun attached to a holster to his belt. "Hellllo peoplessss." He drawled in a rich voice, flashing the audience a radiant smile as he tipped his hat to them.

"Rattle Shake? Sounds like some kind of cool milkshake." commented Freeze Blade as the fanged gunslinger took a seat on the new guest chair (since the last one got crushed by Slobber Tooth)

"Hello yourself Rattle Shake, it's a pleasure to have you on the show." Night Shift grudgingly welcomed him, not making eye contact.

"It'ssss an honourrrr." Rattle Shake replied with equal coldness.

Freeze Blade looked from one Skylander to another, noting their crossed arms and guarded expressions. "Did I miss something here?"

Rattle Shake flicked his tongue. "Nothinggg at allll, jusssst an old rivalryyyy."

"Stop that! We all know you don't talk like that." Night Shift broke his stance to glare at the snake.

"Fine, you got me." Rattle Shake relaxed, letting out low chuckles. "It's just fun to mess with you guys like that sometimes."

"Ha ha, hilarious." Even a troll could recognise the dripping sarcasm emitting from Night Shift.

"If you're done eyeing each other up we should get on with the interview." Freeze Blade piped and turned to Rattle Shake. "You ready?"

"Yes, but I don't like how you worded that first sentence."

"You'll get used to it." Night Shift put in.

"First question, what do you think of Rattle Snake Jake? The guy from that movie with the lizard."

Rattle Shake's eyes narrowed and he lashed his tail. "That no good, imposter! He totally stole my role and look, there can only be one awesome bullet shooting rattler around here! Don't get me started on..."

**One hissy fit (literally) later...**

"And for that reason we pay no attention to each other." Rattle Shake finished, sitting back in his chair and crossing his arms.

"All right..." Freeze Blade and Night Shift had calmly sat through Rattle Shake's long rant without intervening. "But since Rango came out before Swap Force, doesn't that mean Jake was here before you?"

Rattle Shake lunged forward at the unfortunate ice cat. "What are you implying?!"

"Me? Nothing!" Freeze Blade wisely kept his thoughts to himself.

"For the next question is it okay for us to ask your little serpent friend something?"

"Of course." He got out his gun and placed it on the coffee table. "Snake-O will gladly answer any questions you want to ask."

"So Snake-O," Freeze Blade got down to the little red snake's level. "Can you tell us what it's like being used as a weapon against the darkness?"

"Hiiissssss Hissssy Hisss Hisssssssss!" (Sorry, but this can not be translated since it would probably raise the rating)

"Oh, wow." Freeze Blade's ears dropped back, he had understood what the gun snake had said. "Thanks for that Rattle Shake, you can have him back now." He cautiously poked the snake loaded gun back towards Rattle Shake.

"Last question, can I have a staring contest with you?" Freeze Blade asked expectantly while Night Shift facegloved.

"I don't know why we even bother with a script."

"If you insist." Shake leaned over to lock eyes with Freeze Blade. "Ready? Go!"

**A very long time later...**

"Aww...God!" Freeze Blade rapidly blinked, trying to get rid of the dryness felt in his eyes. "How the heck did you not blink?"

Night Shift pointed out one little detail he had missed. "He's a snake, idiot! He never blinks."

"I knew that..."

Rattle Shake smiled cockily, having rather enjoyed the friendly contest. "Is that all?"

"One last thing." Freeze Blade pulled out his phone. "I want you to go stand next to Night Shift so I can take a picture of you together."

"No way!" Night Shift turned his back on both of them.

"If you don't then I'll annoy you for the rest of your life."

"You all ready do that."

"Pleeeeeese Night Shift!" Freeze Blade did his widest, cutest kitten stare. "I...I won't start a fight for at least three episodes."

"Just do it so we can shut him up." Rattle Shake was losing patience with this crazy show and it's crazier hosts.

"If we must." After heaving a heavy sigh, Night Shift got up and stood next to Rattle Shake. Freeze Blade angled his phone camera.

"Just a little closer..."

"Don't push your luck!"

A quite click was heard.

"I got it!" Freeze Blade leapt from his seat. "#NightShiftandRattleShakearebessies"

"If you put that on Twitter then I will personally murder you!" Night Shift threatened as he returned to his seat.

"That was gold." Freeze Blade sniggered and he settled back down. "Is there anything else you want to say Rattle Shake before we end the episode?"

Rattle Shake looked at the audience, a sparking glint in his eye. "Actually, there is."

He bounced from his seat, landing in the middle of the studio, he raised his arms and began to sing.

"**Con los terroristas, ta, ta, ta, ta, ta, ta, ta...And do the Harlem Shake!"**

Skylanders flooded into the studio and started doing random things as music pulsed from the speakers around them. Hoot Loop danced around with a box of fruit loops, Boom Jet did the macarena, Sunburn and Whirlwind did the tango while Freeze Blade decided this would be a good time to start twerking.

"What the hell is going on!" Only Night Shift's voice was heard above the ruckus, though no one really heard him, they were too busy shaking it.

**Random fact: Apparently snakes don't blink.**

**More random facts: I don't hate Rattle Snake Jake (he was my favourite character in Rango) but I though Rattle Shake had some similarities with him and would probably have something to say about it. I know Snake-O isn't a very original name, but my friend used to have a pet snake called that and I wanted to use it.**

**Magic Honor: Sorry it took so long, like I said before I'm trying (and failing) to write a one-shot and it's taking up a lot of my writing time. Hopefully I can update this once or twice a week :)**

**Technow: That would be funny, maybe we'll see what happens next chapter.**

**Stargazer 559: I'm glad you like the Slobber Tooth one XD It could be possible that a giant will appear soon.**

**Air Spirit: Yes, I think interviewing them outside would be a very good idea...**

**Awesome: Slam Bam riding in on a blue ice sleigh? I like that idea! **

**Next Chapter: Something big is coming...**


	9. Make way for the giant

"I've got big news!" Freeze Blade skidded to a halt in the middle of the studio, seeming more hyped up than useral. Night Shift followed more calmly, keeping his excitement in check.

"Yes, we've finally got a giant on the show today!"

"That's not what I'm talking about!" Freeze snapped at him then turned to the audience. "Me and Chill are going out!"

"What?!"

There were other equally shocked and surprised gasps and whispers heard from the watchers, Rip Tide even spat out the water he was drinking in surprise. Most people do a double take when faced with an unbelievable situation, Night Shift did a twenty take.

"Hold on, since when did you like Chill? And when did she start liking you?"

Freeze Blade took his seat and sat back, looking incredibly satisfied. "Well, we got talking and just went from there, I got a date strait after the show."

"I still don't know what she sees in you, Chill is so serious and reserved, when you're...I don't even know what you are."

"An awesome ice cat who has scored a date, you jell?"

"I'm just going to pretend I know what that means." Night Shift admitted defeat on the subject. "Can we just get the much awaited guest out here please?"

"Yes!" Freeze Blade returned to 'co-host' mode. "Please scream and shout for our guest, Eye Brawl!"

All eyes turned to the side of the studio, the spot where the giant was suppose to make his dramatic entrance, only to see it remain empty.

Freeze Blade repeated his introduction again, more exaggerated than before. "Please scream and shout for our guest, Eye Brawl!"

Still the place remained empty, a dull thumping sound coming from somewhere side stage.

"Curse this stupidly low ceiling!"

Night Shift turned to his co-host. "Did you check that a giant would fit in here before inviting him on the show?"

"Was I supposed to?"

The vampire gave him a cuff round the ear. "Yes! How else are we going to interview him if we can't get him in here?"

Freeze Blade rubbed the side of his head. "Interview him outside."

"How are we-?!" Night stopped himself when he realised how obvious the answer had been. "Of course, I was just about to suggest that. C'mon then, we don't want to keep the giant waiting." He hurriedly floated out of the studio, Freeze coming up more slowly while muttering something about "stealing my ideas" and "he's just jel 'cause I got a date first."

**Outside...**

Outside the studio the great, intimidating figure of Eye Brawl stood looking down at the tiny hosts by his feet.

"Welcome Eye Brawl! It's a privilege to finally have you on the show!" Night Shift called up to the giant, feeling more relaxed since they were both of the same element. "Is there anything you want to say before we start the interview?!"

"Only that I'm going to have a migraine for the next month or so," He ran a hand across the top of his eye. "Whoever designed this building did not do so with giants in mind."

"I have some tablets that will clear that up!" Freeze Blade offered helpfully, earning another jab round the ear from Night Shift. "What was that for?!"

"Take a good look genius, how do you think he would eat tablets?"

Night Shift ignored the ice cat and turned to his guest, "Sorry Eye Brawl, he doesn't think before he speaks."

Freeze Blade sat on a rock and crossed his arms. "#NightShiftissuchameanie"

"For our first question, Eye Brawl, we want to know what it's like being a giant?"

Eye Brawl stood at his tallest, towering over most things in the area and making the Skylanders look like two little chompies in comparison.

"It is the only way to be, a giants life it is for me! Overpowering enemies is so much easier when all you've got to do is look at them, normally I don't even need to attack, they just take one look and head for the hills!"

"Yes, that is one perk of being undead." Night Shift agreed. "Next, is it true that you both used to be very separate beings, locked in a ferocious battle, only joining when you realised that two where better than one?"

"It was a ferocious battle indeed, you must hear the whole story." Eye Brawl placed a monocle on his single eye and pulled out a brittle parchment.

"It was a dark and stormy night..."

**One incredibly long and detailed story later...**

"And it was after that moment, that we joined and became the one unstoppable force, Eye Brawl." He removed the monocle and put the paper away. Night Shift had fallen asleep on the spot, floating in mid air with his head back and arms by his sides so he looked like a snoring zombie. Freeze Blade sat on his rock, still sulking and refusing to acknowledge the host or the guest.

"Night Shift!" From her place where the camera had been set up outside, Flower threw a small stone at the back of the Skylander's head. "Wake up! You're keeping the giant waiting."

"Who? What? Where?" Night Shift snapped back into awareness, bringing the back of his glove across his mouth just in case there was any drool gathered there. "Sorry Eye Brawl, that was an innovating story, I was just practising a new defence technique."

"What's that? Pretending to be an old man so that your enemies will think you're too senile to fight?! What an amazing move!" Freeze Blade shot from his place, scowling.

"I wouldn't expect you to understand!" Night Shift retorted with equal force.

"Last question Eye Brawl, since you are two beings joined together, which one controls speech? I don't see a mouth on either of you."

The eye part of Eye Brawl lit up.

"It is me, the same one who contains the brains. You don't think I'd let that clueless headless horseman to do the talking do you?!"

"Now wait just a second!" Eye Brawl's body put his hands on his hips and a deep voice rumbled within his chest. "He is not the one who always does the talking, I do it to sometimes."

"And I only let you do it sometimes because you always mess up, now hush! Before they learn too much."

"You do not tell me to hush, you overgrown iris!"

"Who do you think you're calling an overgrown iris?!" The eye removed itself from the top of the headless body and soon enough the incredibly long and detailed battle was getting re-enacted right outside the studio. It was quite an eyeful for the watchers.

Night Shift looked just a little concerned.

"We're going to go back inside now before someone gets crushed, come on Freeze Blade."

The ice cat didn't budge. "I'm still not talking to you."

"Fine, but at least get out of the fighting undead creature's way before you get killed."

He seemed to consisted it for a moment but still didn't move. "No, I don't take orders from you, I think I'll stay out here."

"I'm serious!" Night Shift quickly 'shifted' to the left to avoid Eye Brawl's stomping great foot. "You're gonna become road kill in a moment!"

To confirm the Skylander's statement Eye Brawl's body was getting forced back by

his eye and tripped on a large bolder, descending backwards towards the ground at unavoidable speed over the unsuspecting co-host.

"Freeze Blade!" Thinking even faster than a speeding airship, Night Shift teleported forward in a rush of mist and bundled Freeze Blade away just before the giant hit the ground with an almighty crash.

"How do you like that?!" The triumphant eye did a weird victory dance to celebrate it's success.

Night and Freeze had landed in an awkward pile a little way away, Night Shift swiftly getting up and dusting himself off.

"I hope you're satisfied," He sniffed and turned away back to the studio.

Freeze Blade stayed on the ground for a second, staring at the grounded giant then at the retreating Night Shift.

"Hey, wait!" He jumped up and followed the vampire. "You saved my life back there!"

"Really? I didn't think you would notice." Night Shift didn't look back.

"C'mon! Don't be like that, you know I was only kidding before."

He spun around to face the ice cat. "And what are you trying to imply?"

"Thanks Night Shift, You were awesome back there!"

With that he grabbed the unprepared Night Shift in a brotherly hug, a brotherly hug that was being shown all across Skylands.

"#NightShiftisahero"

"Get off!" Night Shift tried to push him away, getting nowhere with it. "This is unneeded physical contact!"

Freeze Blade finally let go, releasing the struggling Skylander. He rounded on his co-host.

"Don't ever speak of this to anyone!"

"Don't worry, it's safe with me."

Night Shift shook his head and continued his way to the studio, Freeze Blade by his side.

"Why is it that I doubt that?"

"Because #NightShiftissooldschool"

**Aww, we all knew they'd become friends again in the end ^^ Please don't attack me for putting Freeze Blade and Chill together! Just trust me on this, it will all play out eventually... **

**Technow: I didn't think of doing the legendarys, that would be a funny idea.**

**Zenet: Countdown would be a cool guest, let's just hope he doesn't blow up the studio!**

**Magic Honor: Don't worry, after the harlem shake broke out security guard Sprocket came along and locked Freeze Blade in a prison cell for 24 hours, Night Shift was incredibly relived.**

**Awesome: As you can see here, that question did not have an easy answer.**

**Slambamman: That would be interesting...**

**Next chapter: Here comes Dr. Sawbones creeping down the ally way...**

**Thanks for reading! **


	10. Talk freezey to me

"I've been around the world don't speak the language, but your upgrades don't need explaining!" Freeze Blade sat on his chair with a pair of ice blue headphones on, yowling along to the song playing. "All I really need to understand is when you, talk freezey to me!"

Night Shift came in and took his seat without a word.

"Talk freezey to me!"

The undead Skylander silently browsed over the script for the episode.

"Talk freezey to me!"

He neatly folded the script away and placed it under his chair, after which reaching for a warm cup of herbal tea placed on the coffee table.

"Talk freezey to me!"

He raised the cup to his lips, taking a long sip and allowing the calming liquid to take its effect.

"Talk freezey to me!"

"Freeze Blade!" The cup was slammed down on the table. "Would you put a sock in it?!"

He lifted one speaker up, "But it's a good song! You should try listening to a few chart toppers some time."

"I think I'd rather get squashed by a giant, like _you_ nearly did last episode." Was the retort from Night Shift.

"I'm still alive aren't I?!"

"Yes, but I'm not sure how long that will last."

Freeze smiled, showing his pearly white fangs. "You know what they say, 'let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young'"

"Now you're just quoting random song lyrics."

"Oh, have you heard that song before?"

Night Shift looked startled, "Of course not! I just...heard it on the radio the other day."

"Sure."

"I meant to ask you," He switched the subject and turned to his co-host. "How did it go with Chill?"

Freeze Blade shut his eyes and leaned back in his seat, looking reserved. "It went well, why do you ask?"

"Just wondering." Confused at his sudden change of mood, Night felt it was time to introduce the guest. He turned to the audience with his useral brisk fashion of address.

"Greetings Skylander fans young and old! We've got another terrifyingly great undead warrior on the show today."

"I didn't know Chop Chop was coming on!" Freeze Blade looked excitingly up from the script he had started reading. "There's a question I'm just dying to ask him."

"Is it appropriate or will it get your fur ripped off?"

"Possibly..." He didn't seem too concerned.

Night Shift made a mental note to keep an eye on his co-host while their undead guest was on camera, Chop Chop was not one to be toyed with and would probably deal some real damage if provoked.

"Please welcome Chop Chop to the studio!"

To the song 'Dr Sawbones' the arkeyan warrior came into the studio, his metal boots clanking on the polished floor boards. He sat down and faced the audience with his fixed, creepy stare. More than a few watchers nervously shifted under his unblinking gaze.

"Hey Chop, stop disturbing the audience! That's our job."

The skeleton whipped round to face the ice cat, making him jump slightly backwards.

"Tell me ice cat of Lava Lakes, why is it I'm here?"

"You're here to answer some questions for the fans." Night Shift cut in. "If that is okay with you."

Chop Chop kept his swords close. "I will play along for now, but this better be good! I'm allergic to idiots."

"That makes two of us."

As always, the comments went over Freeze Blade's head. Ignorance and naivety being two qualities most Skylanders faced when met with undead sarcasm.

"First question Chop, we hear that your twin blades are indestructible, but what exactly are they made of?"

"Indestructible they are indeed." He held one of the gleaming blades up for the audience to see. "But I can not reveal the substance of their creation, it is an ancient arkeyan secret that has been guarded for centuries."

"I bet it's an alloy."

Dark fire gathered in the skeleton warrior's eyes.

"They are certainly not an alloy, only the purest metal went into their creation."

"Then why don't you tell us?" Freeze Blade wouldn't let it drop. "They must be an alloy!"

"They are not!"

"You just don't want to admit it!"

"They're not an alloy!

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Children!" Night Shift slammed his fists on the table and brought the argument to a grinding halt. "Freeze Blade, stop it right now or you can go sit on the naughty rock again!"

Freeze dropped his ears and eye line.

"And you!" Night Shift jabbed a gloved hand at Chop Chop. "Behave or I will call Auntie Hex!"

Chop Chop instantly sat up strait and placed his blades away beside him. Auntie Hex was not someone you would like to meet on a dark night.

"Now," The vampire spoke in a calm yet firm voice. "For the next question Chop Chop, could you tell us what you use to keep your armour looking so good? You've fought in hundreds of battles yet it still remains almost brand new."

"It is a spray-on liquid named E-S-B, I get it from a supplier in Rampant Ruins." He flashed his flawless arkeyan shield. "Never fails to give a spotless result."

"Thank you for that, I'm sure there are some who will find the information useful."

"Hang on!" Freeze Blade had been going back over the script and was now looking accusingly at Night Shift. "You made that question up!"

"I didn't- Oh fine!" He knew there was no point in keeping the act up. "But my buckle has been looking a little rusty lately, some of that E-S-B should do the trick."

Freeze Blade sniggered, "#NightShiftisarebel"

"Wasn't there a question you were just _dying_ to ask?"

"Yes!" Freeze remembered and looked towards Chop Chop, who was now polishing his shield with some E-S-B. "This question was requested and I've been thinking about what the answer would be, so here it goes. Chop Chop, how the heck do you go to the bathroom?"

"You've got to be kidding me."

Night Shift facegloved, giving up any hope he had for a sensible question, Chop Chop halted in his polishing to stare, Freeze Blade waited for his answer and somewhere in the audience Eruptor barfed.

"Is that really what you wanted to ask?" The skeleton looked puzzled, not quite sure if the ice cat was serious. "Isn't it obvious? I just don't."

"But...that's weird." He didn't seem satisfied with that reply.

"Freeze Blade, we're undead. We don't need to." Night Shift tried to explain it a bit more carefully. The studio underwent an awkward silence as everyone considered this. The silence was smashed when the eye part of Eye Brawl swung down from the ceiling on a metal chain.

"I came in like an eye ball! I've never hit so hard in fright! All I wanted was to shoot you down! All you ever did was attack me!"

"What in high heavens?"

"Hey, I like this song."

"That is an embarrassment to our element!"

"I came in like an eye ball!"

Night Shift and Chop Chop ran around the studio trying manically to stop the lose eye ball while Freeze Blade strolled up to the camera lens.

"Shifty and Chop seem a little busy right now so I'm gonna end this episode before things get rowdy. Hope you have a nice day and remember to talk freezey!"

"Look out!"

A confused yelp was heard as a swinging eye ball smashed the camera.

**I have nothing to say about this...**

**Can anyone guess what E-S-B stands for? There are some clues in the text (the answer will be reviled in a later chapter).**

**Zenet: The sidekicks would be an interesting addition, I wonder see what kind of mayhem they would cause!**

**Technow: I'm sure another giant will appear at some point, maybe one that would just about fit in the studio.**

**Guest: Oh God XD The salmon thing is a running joke between me and my friends, no one else really understands it. **

**Mpuppy4: It was fun putting Stealth Elf out of character, thanks for favouriting! **

**Lily Windwave: I don't really like Chill and Freeze Blade either, but it's important for the storyline. Jet Vac will be on around chapter 13.**

**Skylander0711: That's one of my favourite chapters too :)**

**Bandicoot Sauce: Yeah, most of the inspiration for this came from the Night Shift shortcut. I'm glad you like it and I'll defiantly be keeping it coming for a while yet!**

**I never thought I'd say it, but this story has hit 50 reviews! Cyber cookies for all! (I totally didn't let Pop Fizz near them...)**

**Next chapter: This character would never be caught eating sushi (Unless he wanted to be a cannibal!) and is not new to Swap Force.**


	11. Misty

Night Shift floated into the studio; surprised to see that for once Freeze Blade was actually sitting quietly and looking over the script. He didn't even look up when Night Shift sat down and introduced the episode.

"Hello again and welcome to another episode of the Night Shift and Freeze Blade show! Unfortunately we're taking a break from the terrifying undead guests and have got a new element on the show. Freeze Blade, would you like to tell them what it is?"

The ice cat wasn't paying attention, staring off into space with a faraway look in his eyes.

"Naw, it's okay. You go on ahead."

"What?!" That was like a smack in the face for Night Shift, he couldn't be hearing this right. "All you've been going on about for the last week is how much you wanted a water Skylander on the show, what's wrong with you?!"

He sighed deeply, still gazing up at nothing. "I'm just not feeling it today."

"That's incredibly out of character." Even though Freeze Blade did drive him up the wall, Night Shift still had some care for his 'friend' and didn't want him to be like this, it just didn't feel right.

"Has something happened, maybe between you and another Skylander?"

"You could say that."

"Is it...Chill?"

"She dumped me!" Freeze Blade wailed, throwing his arms in the air.

"I wonder why..." Night Shift stopped himself when Freeze gave him a distressed look, ears drawn back and eyes streaming. It wasn't fair to torment him.

"Come on now," Night placed an unsure glove on his shoulder. "Don't be defeated by this one blow; I'm sure she had her reasons."

"B-but I though I did everything right..."

"Maybe to much. It's early on, I'm sure you'll find someone better."

Freeze Blade sniffed and turned to the vampire. "Really?"

"Really. Just think about how old I am and I'm still single."

"Oh yeah," A smile played across his lips. "Since you've been around for what? The dawn of the Arkeyans?"

"Cheeky kit!" He playfully swiped at his co-host, who nimbly dodged out the way. Freeze Blade laughed and brought his gaze back to Night Shift.

"Thanks Night, that helped, for now."

"No problem."

"You would make a great agony uncle."

"Don't get any ideas!" That was the last thing that the Skylander wanted.

"Okay! Okay!" Freeze Blade rolled his eyes. "Please welcome Gill Grunt to the studio!"

To the song 'ocean man' the Gillman hovered into the studio using his water jet pack, spraying cool droplets across the audience.

"By sink or swim, Gill Grunt will win!" He posed for the watchers then took his seat.

"Hey gill man! What's swimming?" Freeze Blade high fived his elemental comrade.

"Not much, stopped a few trolls catching endangered flying sky-salmon earlier, just a normal morning." He beamed from fin to fin. "I've head a lot about this show, it's great to be here!"

"You may not be saying that at the end." Night Shift wondered if the Skylander had actually seen any of the episodes, but there was no going back once you set foot in the studio and into the screwy world of singing snakes and flying eyeballs.

"I'm sure you'll enjoy the experience, let's start with the first question," Night Shift began the interview. "You used to be part of a military group called the Gillman Marines, what was it like?"

"Ah, the Gillman Marines..." Gill placed a webbed hand on the barrel of his harpoon as the memories came back. "I learned to fire my first water gun, launch water balloons, dump buckets of water over people's heads..."

"So they basically taught you how to have the best water fight?"

"Exactly!"

Night didn't think the Gillman Marines sounded much use, but kept the thought to himself to avoid offending the Skylander.

"Next question,"

"Water fight!"

At the first mention of 'water balloons' Freeze Blade had snuck backstage and gathered all the water related things he could find then handed them out randomly to the audience, who were waiting for his signal to strike.

All out watery war broke out in the studio, Freeze Blade tipped a bucket of water over Night Shift, Gill sprayed everything in sight while so-full-they-were-ready-to-burst balloons zipped through the air and exploded on contact. To make things worse all the other water Skylanders flowed into the studio to take part.

"Stop this lunacy at once!" Night Shift spluttered, soaked right through.

"HAIL TO THE WHALE!"

"Aww, shoot..."

**One intensive clean up later...**

"Starting next episode I'm setting a list of studio rules, number one being don't encourage Freeze Blade to do something stupid!"

"What's number two? No fun while Night Shift's in the building?"

After mopping up the extensive waves of H2O the hosts, guest and audience were back to normal and ready to move on to the next question.

"I've got one for you Gill," Freeze Blade sat up on his damp seat, ignoring the warning glare from Night Shift. "What is your opinion of 'One pound fish'?"

Gill's fins bristled and he puffed up in rage. "Don't even mention that utterly ridiculous tune! One pound fish? Who would pay one pound for a fish?! We fish deserve much more respect, ten pound fish sounds heaps better."

And that was his opinion on the subject.

"Note to self, hum one pound fish next time Gill starts bossing me around." Freeze Blade made a silent mental note.

"I hear you, that is an incredibly annoying song." Night Shift agreed with the Gillman. "There is one final question, it's quite an emotional one so you don't have to answer if you don't want to, but we heard that you were once in love with a beautiful mermaid. Care to share anything about her?"

"Misty..." His tone grew depressed and he had the same faraway look Freeze Blade had earlier in the episode. "My princess Electra of the galloping waves, but I liked to call her, Misty.." He sighed dreamily.

"Okay, what was it you liked about her?"

"Misty..."

"Wasn't it her enchanting singing voice? Or her gorgeous mermaid features?"

"Misty..."

"You still continue your search for her to this day, correct?"

"Misty..."

"What's wrong with you?!" Night Shift hadn't expected his guest to be _quite_ this sad about it. Realising that he wouldn't say anything else, Night continued. "I'm sure it's very heart breaking to have the love of your life taken away like that but you need to stay strong, what use is it going to be if you spend all your time grieving over past events?"

"Misty..."

"I feel you bro." Freeze Blade placed his hand on Gill's, eyes brimming with sympathy and understanding. "You give all your soul to someone, you think that they'll always be there, then suddenly they're gone; only leaving cold hearts in their wake."

"You're...you're right!"

To further prove his point, Freeze Blade got up and began to sing and move around the studio.

_Girl I really wanna work this out cause' I'm tired of fighting_

_And I really don't understand the meaning of why I want you_

_Said I really wanna work this out, damn girl I'm trying_

_There is no excuse, no excuse_

_But I got this icebox where my heart used to be_

_But I got this icebox where my heart used to be_

Feeling inspired, Gill joined in.

_I'm so cold, I'm so cold, I'm so cold (noooo)_

_I'm so cold, I'm so cold, I'm so cold_

Even the audience was swaying to the beat.

_But I got this icebox where my heart used to be_

_Said I got this icebox where my heart used to be_

_I'm so cold, I'm so cold, I'm so cold (noooo)_

_I'm so cold, I'm so cold, I'm so cold,_

To finish they both collapsed in the corner, sobbing into each other's arms.

Night Shift stared for a few seconds before slowly edging backwards out of the studio.

**Kind of depressing chapter, but it needed to be done.**

**Magic honor: I don't always respond to all reviews because sometimes there's nothing for me to say, but I read and appreciate them all, it's nothing personal :)**

**Air Spirit: I love the Night Shift short cut too, I didn't really know anything about them until I watched it.**

**Zenet: I've got a few Skylander apps, they are pretty cool. I like all the songs and there may be some coming up after the next few episodes.**

**Supernovaetoon: I've got the next few chapters planned out, but Star Strike should appear around chapter 16.**

**Technow: I only just realised the amount of undead Skylanders that have been on, it is good to have a break from them. I'd like to explain what Eye was doing, but I seriously have no idea.**

**Awesome: SWAPPED you say? That sounds good, there will be a swapping episode at some point.**

**Mpuppy4: I was going to have Wrecking Ball singing but I thought it would be more random if Eye did it XD The song Freeze Blade was singing was a parody of the song 'talk dirty' by Jason Derulo. Dark Spyro would be interesting, maybe he could hijack an episode or something.**

**Next chapter: They see her skating, they hating!**


	12. roller BRAWL

**You were all correct, it was Roller Brawl! This is defiantly the last undead and romancy chapter for a while.**

Night Shift sat on his plush dark blue chair, waiting somewhat impatiently for his co-host to arrive.

"Where is he? What is he? I told him not to be late today!" He hoped today's guest hadn't arrived yet, he would hate to keep her waiting.

"If Freeze doesn't turn up in the next two minutes I'm starting without him."

"Hey guys! What's going on?" Freeze Blade casually strolled in with a caramel frappuccino from Starbucks, completely oblivious of the irritation radiating from Night Shift. He sat down and continued sipping his drink.

Night Shift narrowed his eyes and cleared his throat loudly; Freeze opened one eye and looked up towards him.

"Sorry, did you say something?"

"Oh no, I was just wondering where the heck you were! I told you we have an important guest today and that you weren't to be late under any circumstances!"

"Don't get your mist in a twist, I'm here now." Freeze didn't seem phased by Night Shift's ranting, he didn't know who the guest was and didn't particularly care, as long as they didn't pummel him into the ground all would be okay.

"Good thing too, if you weren't I'd have to beat you round the studio backwards." Night was fully prepared to carry out this threat. "Who drinks an iced frappuccino in the middle of winter anyway?"

"I do!"

"You would," Night Shift raised his eyes to the high heavens. "Where were you last night anyway? We were supposed to have midnight training with Trap Shadow."

"You know, stuff got in the way." Freeze Blade answered vaguely, not wanting to draw attention to the fact. "Who's the guest today?"

"A very awesome undead Skylander who I invited especially." Night Shift turned and called out to the audience with more enthusiasm than useral. "Please welcome Roller Brawl to the show!"

"Did you say Roller Brawl?"

To the song 'Don't stop the music' the female vampire skated in, sending sparks flying from the back of her blades as she did one lap of the studio before skidding to a halt by her seat.

"Time for a jam session!"

"Nicely done, that was quite an entrance." Night Shift praised as she sat down.

"Thanks, that was a new stopping manoeuvre I've been working on. It's- Freeze Blade!"

She locked eyes with the ice cat, suddenly realising he was there.

"Um, h-hi Roller Brawl..."

"Hold on, do you two know each other?" Night Shift didn't understand why she looked so shocked, or why Freeze looked so flustered.

She took in a calm breath, keeping her voice steady. "We have crossed paths, but only during training or passing through Woodburrow, we don't know each other well."

"Yeah, what she said."

"Okay, let's begin the interview." Night still had his doubts, but decided to overlook them for now. "You were the undead roller derby champion fifty years running, what was it like being in the league?"

"Exhilarating, adrenalin pumping, dangerous!" Roller Brawl was more relaxed now, her eyes alight as she remembered her derby days. "But that's what I loved about it, there is nothing that brings you to life more than hurling round the track at limitless speed."

"That sounds a marvellous experience, one that I'd love to enjoy myself one day."

"We'd all love to see that, regarding that you don't even have legs" Freeze Blade mused, making Roller Brawl giggle.

Night Shift shot him a glare. "What was that?"

"Oh, nothing." Freeze smirked, winking at Roller Brawl.

"I quite hope so, moving on. You possess some impressive skating skills, with your derby dash, deadly clothesline, spinning rollerblades..." While Night Shift went on Freeze Blade had got up behind the Skylander and was mimicking him with exaggerated movements and expressions, stopping with an innocent look whenever he turned round.

"How long exactly did it take to learn-" He stopped when she burst out laughing, Freeze Blade also in a fit of hysterics behind him. He whirled round, the fire burning in his eyes ready to be let loose.

"WOULD. YOU. STOP!"

The merriment faded from the ice cat's face as Night Shift bore down on him, skulls seeming to surround them.

"Um...yeah, I'll shut up now."

"Good choice." He pulled away and sat back on his seat, facing Roller Brawl. "Roller Brawl, how long did it take for you to learn all of your moves?"

She looked slightly concerned at how Night had erupted like that, but continued cautiously. "I'm not entirely sure. I began to learn from a young age and the techniques have just stuck with me, skating is a basic instinct."

"I see, final question then." Night Shift seemed satisfied with that answer. "We all know that the twerp Kaos had certain...affections for you. What are your thoughts on that?"

"EEW DON'T EVEN SAY IT!" She looked about ready to gag. "I would never be something with that worm even if he was the last person in Skylands! In the underworld! In the universe!"

"I take that you are, ahem, single then?" Night tried to sound casual.

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"I-I was just wondering i-if..."

"You're a terrible flirt, you know that?" Freeze interrupted the vampire's rather bad attempts at appealing to her. "This is how you do it."

He smoothly skated over to her side and sat looking the other way, discreetly lifting up an arm to place around her. She smiled at his touch and turned her head shyly.

Night Shift watched, simmering.

"Oh yeah you're the love master, why don't you handle it like a man?!" He held his fists up. "Put 'em up kit!"

Freeze Blade and Roller Brawl looked at each other then at the frenzied Night Shift.

"He's gone completely off his rocker," Freeze whispered, shaking his head. He hoped up onto the seat and made up his mind. "Come at me bro!"

The studio filled with their attacks and battle banter as punches and ice flew everywhere. Roller Brawl watched with wide eyes as Flower appeared next to her with a microphone in her paw.

"So Roller Brawl, how do you feel that the two hosts are fighting over you?"

"Well this is kinda flattering," They both dodged as an ice chakram whizzed between them. "But it really isn't necessary."

"Hey grampa! I thought you were suppose to be all class?"

"I'll always have more class than you boy!"

Flower facepalmed, "You know, you're the only one who can put a stop to this."

"I know." Roller Brawl sighed, knowing what she must do. "Give me a minute."

She rolled to the middle of the studio and positioned herself between the brawling hosts.

"Cut it out you boneheads before you tear the whole studio down! If you don't I'll release the cursed helmet on you both!" They stopped mid battle to stare at the fuming female. "You're like a couple of kids fighting over the last piece of chocolate, pull yourselves together guys!"

"She's right." Night Shift dusted himself off, feeling slightly ashamed that he had started the scrap. "We should stop this now."

"Finally! That's what I've been trying to get across to you." Freeze Blade wasn't a bit phased by the skirmish, the only sign he had been in the clash was the ruffled fur all over his face and arms. "Hey Brawl, I think Night Shift has something to say to you."

She faced the vampire, who had his arms crossed and seemed reluctant to say anything. Freeze Blade knew he just needed some gentle poking.

"Come on Shifty, we all know what needs to be said."

"Fine, I apologize Roller Brawl, for my unacceptable behaviour."

"And?"

"And for being a...Bonehead."

"Wooo!" Freeze Blade cheered, "#NightShiftadmitsheswrong"

"You don't have to rub it in!" This situation was humiliating enough without Freeze Blade's banter. Roller Brawl noticed his discomfort and went over to him.

"Night Shift, you're a really sweet guy and I respect you, but you know it wouldn't work. But thanks for the apology, I forgive you."

Her lips and his cheek connected, Night Shift's eyes grew wide.

"O-oh th-thanks t-thats n-not a p-problem I-I..."

"And that people is Night Shift keeping it completely and utterly cool!" Freeze Blade sniggered as Night's face glowed the colour of Punch Pop fizz's fur.

"I've got stuff to do at the er, place so I'm ending this episode now, thanks for watching and see you next time!" Night Shift left the studio in a trail of mist, making a bee-line to the 'place' he needed to be at. Roller Brawl watched in slight puzzlement, but left it and rolled across the studio, Freeze Blade hot on her tail.

"What about me? Don't I get a reward?"

"You are a silly boy for nearly blowing the secret." She stopped and put her hands on her hips.

"I didn't tell anyone outright did I?"

"No, but you almost blew our cover."

"C'mon, let's go to Starbucks." He changed the subject and took her hand, "I hear they're having a special on hot chocolate."

"You're unbelievable Freeze Blade, simply unbelievable." She rolled her eyes yet gladly followed him out the studio.

Flower looked over the camera then turned to the creature next to her, who happened to be Boomer.

"Do you think they realised that I had the camera running the whole time?"

"Boom," He whispered. "Boom..."

Hooray for random endings! XD If you want to know what happened to Freeze Blade and Roller Brawl you can find out in my oneshot 'Taking me higher'.

Technow: As you can see here Roller Brawl and Freeze Blade did kind of act romantic.

Zenet: I can think of some funny scenarios involving Hot Dog, I'll get him on around chapter 18.

Magic Honor: Even though Freeze didn't ask it we still got to see what's between Roller Brawl and Night Shift.

Sassymouse: I am glad to of made you LOL :)

Air Spirit: Yes, Freeze Blade and Roller Brawl do seem to of hooked up.

Awesome: I can assure you this is the last undead Skylander for a while.

**This chapter was a bit of a rush since I'm going on holiday soon and there won't be any updates for a few weeks, but I can still get on Fanfiction on my phone so I'll be around (plus I'll plan out some chapters ready to type for when I get back).**

**Freeze Blade: (singing) Get your passport, and your bikini. You need a holiday, come see me!**

**Night Shift: What was that about a bikini?**

**Freeze Blade: You gotta get ready for our holiday! **

**Night Shift: If I don't return within two weeks, don't send a search party, I'll probably be too far deep into madness.**

**Freeze Blade: (singing) If you ain't doing nothing let's fly away, drive away, get away, We can go to the club or hide away, We can do what you want to baby!**

**Roller Brawl: Freeze Blade I think that's enough, don't want to give Night Shift a migraine before he even gets on a roller coaster.**

**Night Shift: Who said anything about roller coasters?!**

**Roller Brawl: *evil smile* Me.**

**Freeze Blade: (still singing) And when we get to strictly VIP, no need for I.D, security know me! **

**Next chapter: Is that Jettison V Hawkington I hear?**


End file.
